fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Willow
Willow is a girl who dresses in black and teal goth-type clothes.She is debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She works in Papa's Cupcakeria along with James. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Mustard * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges ** Small Lemon Mist ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Purple Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Cauldron Powder (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Tomatoes *5 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pistachio Syrup *Chuncky Blend *Chocalate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *3 White Chocalate Truffles Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria , she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Pastaria , she is unlocked with Vermicelli Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 31 *Papa's Cupcakeria : Rank 1 in the tutorial (only if you are playing as James or a male Custom Worker) *Papa's Freezeria HD : Rank 42 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 32 Papa's Next Chefs Willow has competed in the Fizzo Divison of Papa's Next Chefs 2013 (Her first. She replaced Peggy.) She won to Sue in the first round and Wendy in the Fizzo Division Finals. She beat Scooter in the Semi-Finals. She then won against Utah in the final round. Willow was extremely successful in all three of her past matches, winning by more than a 3:1 ratio in the first two. Trivia *She is the newest customer to win a Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *Willow is the forth customer to be a chef and not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. The first was Alberto, the second was Mandi, and the third is Peggy. Also, she was the second to be a chef outside of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria, the first was Alberto. *She is the second customer to be a chef after her debut. The first was Roy. *Willow has the most votes for a female than anyone, having 6,840 votes. *Willow's Hot Doggeria order is similar to Radlynn's. *At Papa's Pastaria she wears Vampire clothes during Halloween. *She was formerly thought to be a vegetarian, this stopped when she orders mussels and clams in Pastaria, as they are a type of meat. *Strangely, even though she is a vampire for Halloween in Pastaria, she orders a garlic-containing ingredient, Garlic Basil, during that time. It is a well-known fact that garlic is toxic to vampires. Gallery Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.36.53_PM.png|Her order Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.49.16_PM.png|Willow's Perfect Order at Hot Doggeria! Gothoremo.png|Willow has 88 points. Expenses.PNG 72.jpg|Thumbs up! Photo0248-1-.jpg|Willow is not pleased. Fizzo Willow.PNG|Willow won the Fizzo Division. Screenshot 5.png|Willow in Papa's Next Chefs final match. James & Willow.jpg|Willow and James are the official chefs for Papas Cupcakeria! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won the tournament! Willow in Cupcakeria.PNG|Willow with her Cupcakeria uniform Photo0346-1-.jpg|Madwillow| Perfectwillow-1-.jpg|Perfect on Willow Papa's Hot Doggeria| Willowstarcustomer-1-.jpg|Willow Gold Star Customer Perfect| PerfectWillow.png|link=Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|Willow along with James and Custom worker on the character selection screen Cupcakeria.png Willow-James Costume.JPG|Willow with James costume 185px-PerfectWillow.png|Yes! My popcorn sticks out the box! angrywillow.png|WHAT I'D RATHER DO IS GET YOU FIRED FOR BEING AN INCOMPETENT PRE-TURD! Easter.png|Willow on her Easter costume in Cupcakeria Willow.jpg|Customized Willow at Cupcakeria Willow profile with gradients.jpg Willow perfect.jpg Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG Willow!.png 72.jpg bandicam 2013-11-18 18-50-41-222.jpg|Willow In Papa's Hot Doggeria Willow (papa's cupcakeria).jpg willow on halloween.png willow as a bat.png bandicam 2013-12-11 17-31-11-310.jpg|Perfect order for Willow bandicam 2013-12-11 17-43-45-683.jpg bandicam 2013-12-11 19-24-10-093.jpg Perfect Cupcakes fpr Willow.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria debuts Category:Teens Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Halloween Customers Category:People with cars Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:Tutorial Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:W customers